I am interested in researching the individual differences of attaining achievement/success beyond intelligence. One's ability to self-regulate appears to play a role in achievement/success. Because self-regulation does not have a consistent definition nor a valid and reliable method of measurement, I have begun investigating behavior models that are related to self-regulation. Gray's Behavioral Inhibition Systems and Behavioral Activation System, the Big Five personality traits and emotional intelligence are some of the theoretical perspectives I have begun looking at to help identify ways of measuring self-regulating behaviors. Other areas of research that interest me are: individual differences, intelligence, behavioral genetics, personality traits, physiological psychology, child development, and cognitive psychology.